In at least one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a mechanism and/or system to move the body of a robot in an attractive or entertaining manner.
In at least one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a mechanism and/or system to move the body of a robot laterally across a surface without the use of wheels or legs.
In at least one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a mechanism and/or system to move the eyes of a robot with expression.
In at least one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a method and/or system for an interactive robot to respond expressively to the movement of its body.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of certain embodiments disclosed in the present disclosure, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.
The exemplifications set out herein illustrate various embodiments, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the appended claims in any manner.